Unwanted Affections
by Vintage Red Car
Summary: "Is it because of your boyfriend? Because I can beat him up if you're scared to break up with him."She shook her head wildly. She could already imagine the headlines. 'Little kid tries to hit pop star Austin Moon.'/ In which Ally has an unwanted admirer.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

 _Unwanted Affections_

Ally looked at the small boy talking to her in dismay. For the past few weeks she had been trying to make him see that she did not return his feelings, but he was persistent, and she was unsure of what to do now. Behind him, her friends stood there, trying to silence their giggling. To them the situation was hilarious. They were even filming the whole thing! _Some friends, videotaping this instead of helping me_ , she thought bitterly, and tried to find a way to break this boy's heart. With a sigh, she thought back to the day it all began.

* * *

"I'll see you next week, Truman. You're getting much better at piano," Ally Dawson lied through her teeth. Thank god the lesson was over. While the eleven year old was cute, he was a horrible piano player, much like Nelson was, back when he was one of her students.

"Before I g-go, I w-w-wanted to give you some-something," Truman stuttered, his face turning bright red. He reached into his backpack and pulled out a small bouquet of handpicked flowers. The flowers were crumpled, and missing a few petals, but Ally found the notion sweet anyway. It was also proof to Trish that some students give _did_ their teachers a thank you bouquet. _Ha! This'll show her._ "Thank you Truman, these flowers are beautiful," Ally smiled at him.

Truman, slightly encouraged by her smile stopped stuttering, though his face was still red enough to make a tomato jealous. "But not as beautiful as you," he said.

Ally froze. Did he- was Truman _flirting_ with her? No way, it was impossible, she was his piano teacher and nearly seven years his senior. And let's not forget she had a boyfriend.

"Umm, thanks Truman, that's nice of you to say," she managed to get out, and the small boy scurried out of the practice room.

A few moments later Austin entered. "Hey, Ally, do you know why Truman was running out of here like the place is on fire? And who gave you these flowers?"

"Truman gave me these flowers," Ally said weakly, still not over the fact that _Truman_ , shy, eleven year old _Truman_ , was trying to flirt with her. _Calm down Ally, maybe he was just trying to be nice_.

"What? Truman has a crush on you?" Austin started laughing.

"Austin, this isn't funny! And you don't know for sure that he has a crush on me. Maybe he was just giving me some thank you flowers for being a good teacher." Ally scolded him, hoping that no one had heard him.

"Ally, _no one_ gives their teacher thank you flowers." Austin looked at her slightly guilty face and sighed. "You gave your teachers thank you flowers, didn't you?"

Ally sheepishly nodded. "It doesn't matter now, anyway. What do I do about Truman? I don't want to hurt his feelings, but I can't have him crushing on me."

"Just drop subtle hints that you aren't interested. That's what my sixth grade science teacher did. I mean, that's what my sixth grade science teacher would have done if I would have given her flowers and such," Austin backtracked when Ally raised her eyebrows at him. "And if you're really desperate, I could always kiss you in front of him. That will send a really strong message that you're not interested."

Ally rolled her eyes at him. "Did your teacher do that too?" Austin pouted, and Ally couldn't help but giggle at him. "Anyways, I don't think we'll have to go to extreme measures such as these. Truman's crush can't be that bad."

* * *

"Thanks again for the flowers, Truman. I love getting tokens of appreciation from my _students_ , it makes me feel like such a good _teacher_ ," Ally told Truman after their next lesson as she escorted him to the door of the music factory, emphasizing the words students and teacher and hoping he might get the hint.

Truman stopped in front of the glass doors and reached into his backpack taking out another crumpled bouquet and some chocolate, and Ally internally groaned. Either she was being too subtle, which, judging by past experiences attempting to be subtle was not the case, or Truman was being exceptionally oblivious to the hints she had been dropping for the past hour.

"I wanted to give you these," Truman practically shoved the flowers and chocolates into her hands before fleeing the building.

Austin walked over to her. "So, I'm guessing Truman didn't get the clue."

"Nope. I've been trying to subtly tell him that I only think of him of a student for the whole lesson, but he didn't notice," Ally groaned and dramatically flopped into Austin's arms.

"Don't you mean you only think of him as a _student_?" Austin over exaggerated the word as she had done a few moments before.

Ally glared up at him. "Tease all you want. I'll have you know that I only started talking like that in the last ten minutes, after he asked me if I could teach him a love song."

"My offer for extreme measures still stands." To exemplify what he meant by extreme measures, Austin dipped her and pressed a kiss to her mouth.

Smiling slightly against his lips, Ally said, "I don't think we'll have to take them just yet. It's not like he's serenading me with love songs."

* * *

"I can't believe he wrote me a love poem," Ally yelled, walking over to Dez and Austin, who were using the big screen in the music factory to pretend they were being chased by a horde of elephants for Dez's new video.

"And cut! Ally, you're ruining my video with your love problems. And why is it so hard to believe that Austin wrote you a love poem? He is your boyfriend, duh." Dez glared at her, and picked up his camera looking at the footage he already had.

"This love poem isn't from me, it's from Truman," Austin answered for her.

"Truman? As in little, awkward Truman? Yay tall, Brown hair, two eyes?" Dez held up a hand in the air.

"Yes. And almost everybody has two eyes." her answer was almost drowned out by Austin and Dez's laughter.

"What's so funny?" Trish came up to them.

"Truman… wrote Ally… a… love poem," Dez managed to say in between laughter. Trish cracked up as well, and Ally huffed in frustration at her immature friends.

After several minutes they had calmed down enough to demand she read the poem to them. "Ugh, fine! 'Roses are red, violets are blue, these flowers might be beautiful, but not as much as you. Your cheeks are as pink as azaleas in bloom; your bewitching eyes can light up any room.' "

Austin and Trish started laughing again but Dez looked at her thoughtfully. "If I were him, I would compare your cheeks to a freesia rather than an azalea, but other than that, it's a rather good poem. Way better than the one Austin wrote Ms. Chapman back in sixth grade. He tried to rhyme science and unbiased."

Austin sobered up immediately. "Dez! You weren't supposed to tell that to anyone! And I didn't give her the poem in the end."

"Guys, this is serious. What do I do about Truman?" Ally asked them.

"I think you should just ignore his advances, and if he asks you out or something," at this, Trish paused and giggled slightly, "just let him down easy. Or you can break his little heart to pieces, whichever suites you better."

"Yeah, okay, that's what I'll do. Not the heart break thing, but the letting him down easy," Ally said. Hopefully things will get better from now on.

* * *

Ally was brought back to the present just as Truman was finishing his speech, holding another bouquet of crumpled flowers in his hand. "… and I was hoping you might feel the same about me."

"Truman… I truly am flattered that you like me, but I don't think I can date you," Ally began, trying to sound as nice as possible, but Truman cut her off. "Is it because of your boyfriend? Because I can beat him up if you're scared to break up with him."

She shook her head wildly. She could already imagine the headlines. _Little kid tries to hit pop star Austin Moon_. Behind him Austin, Dez and Trish were now red in the face from trying to hide their laughter. "No, it has nothing to do with Austin. Well, it does, but I don't think you need to beat him up. Truman, you're eleven-" "Almost twelve. My birthday is in eight months." Truman cut her off again. _How on earth is that almost twelve?_ She asked herself silently. Nonetheless, she continued. "Yes, almost twelve. You're still much younger than me. I'm going to college soon, and you're going to middle school soon… I don't think this will work. And I'm your piano teacher. Think about it, if we dated and then broke up that would make our lessons rather awkward, wouldn't it?" he nodded dejectedly. "So I'm really sorry, but I can't date you," Ally finished in a gentle tone, hoping he won't cry. That'll make her feel even guiltier for refusing.

Truman nodded sadly again and slowly walked out of the building, head drooping.

Austin, Dez and Trish walked over to her. "Thanks for all the help guys. I really appreciated it." she told them, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"I filmed it if you want to watch it again." Dez waved his video camera which he had used to film the whole thing.

"Ally," Austin nudged her and pointed outside where Truman was walking slowly, the wilting flowers hanging loosely in his hands.

"Oh, god," she muttered, and then raised her voice. "Truman, wait!" she called out. The little boy turned around, hope filling his eyes. Ally ran over to him, her friends following closely behind.

"Listen, you're a really sweet kid. I mean guy," she amended, seeing him open his mouth to argue. "And just because I can't go out with you now, doesn't mean I won't go out with you in the future. Look, if in seven years you're still interested, give me a call, and if I'm single, how about we go on a date? Deal?" she asked him. He nodded and she pressed a small kiss to his cheek.

Slightly dazed, Truman gave her the flowers and walked away, a hand on the cheek she had kissed.

Smiling, Ally turned back to her friends. Trish and Dez's mouths were slightly open, and Austin was pouting. "What makes you think you'll be single in seven years, Miss Dawson?" he asked her.

Ally laughed and stood on her tiptoes, pecking his lips. "I was just cheering him up, there's no need to feel threatened."

"I wasn't feeling threatened!" Austin defended, but Ally had already started walking away.

"You were totally feeling threatened, buddy," Dez clapped him on the back as he and Trish started walking away. "Either that, or you were jealous because Truman had better luck with Ally than what you had with Ms. Chapman."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! This is kind of rushed since I wanted to finish this today, before I go on vacation tomorrow morning. I should probably be packing or doing my summer homework or something, but whatever.**

 **Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this, criticism would be greatly appreciated.**

 **I wanted to know if you guys wanted me to write a multi-chap. I probably won't update it much because I'm a bit of a procrastinator at times, and I'm going to start junior year in about three weeks, and I'll probably sinking up to my ears in schoolwork and such (I study like nine hours more than most of the girls in my grade). So if you won't mind the fact that it'll be updated only once in a very long while, let me know.**

 **Thanks again for reading, and thank you to all of the people who had favorite or reviewed my other stories, it means a lot.**


End file.
